Barians and Signers
by Reincarnations
Summary: For thousands of years Signers and Barians were always enemies. But, what if the two enemies, who don't know they are, meet? One word, death.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is a crossover. _**

**_I will try to update this story each week._**

**_Reviews are liked so please do so!_**

**_Any suggestions would be awesome because honestly, I'm not an expert on Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal._**

**_I had to look up background information and watch multiple episodes in different order to _**

**_Disclaimer-I own neither 5D's or Zexal._**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Heartland City. Traffic was booming which caused trouble for a set of twins.

"Slow down Leo!" A fourteen-year-old green haired girl called out to her brother. She was wearing the Heartland Academy's girl uniform, but had on a red long sleeve shirt underneath it. "I can't keep up!"

The boy named Leo couldn't hear her, since he was too far ahead of her.

The girl stopped in the middle of the road and groaned out loud. "Where am I supposed to go now?!"

The siblings moved to the city the day before, having no idea where anything was.

Leo had told his sister he found the way to their new school that morning.

That didn't turn out well for the girl as she was now wandering aimlessly down the streets.

The wandering didn't last long since a strangely shaped maroon motorcycle pulled up beside her.

"Hello?" The girl shyly asked, not sure to run or stay.

The person riding pulled off his helmet revealing his dark blue eyes and purple hair with a light blue looking crown on in front of his forehead.

"What's your name?" he asked the girl.

She took a step away from him. "Shouldn't you say your name first?" she retorted.

The boy smirked. "Smart girl. My name is Reginald, but only my sister calls me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Shark."

The girl smiled as the boy named Shark offered his hand, to which the girl shook. "Nice to meet you Shark. I'm Luna." After saying that she let go of his hand.

"So where exactly are you going?" Shark asked.

"Heartland Academy." Luna answered. "My twin brother, Leo, was riding on his duel-board to school with me following. He was going too fast causing me to lose him."

"Lucky you, I'm heading there now." Shark tossed her his helmet, to which Luna barely caught. "Hop on; I'll drive you there."

Luna reluctantly put on the offered helmet and got on the motorcycle, holding onto Shark for dear life. "You sure you know how to drive this thing?"

Shark looked over his shoulder at the frightened girl and his smirk grew wider. "I wouldn't be driving if I didn't."

Before she could ask any more questions, he immediately accelerated the vehicle and drove down the streets quickly as Luna screamed in fear for a moment.

"Have you never ridden on one before?" Shark shouted over the howling wind.

"Yes, a lot actually, when I was eleven!" She answered as she loosened her grip on him. "But the people I rode with went faster than this."

"Then why did you scream?" He questioned her. "Shouldn't you be used to this speed."

"Like I said it was when I was eleven." Luna repeated herself. "I'm fourteen now! And when they do drive they don't immediately speed!"

Shark laughed as he slowed down to the speed limit. "How do you like your first day in Heartland City so far?"

Luna laid her head on his back, closed her eyes, and smiled. "I love it."

Unknowingly to her, he smiled as well, something he hardly does.

About ten minutes later the duo made it to their school.

As the two got off the vehicle, the tardy bell rang. "Race you to the class room!" Luna exclaimed as she ran to the doors.

"You don't even know where it's at!" Shark yelled as he caught up with her.

She smirked at him. "You don't know that!"

So with that, the two raced against each other, not knowing they were being watched.

* * *

On a roof near the school 5 Barians spied on the two joyful students.

"Nash is an idiot!" Alito exclaimed. "Doesn't he know who that girl is?"

"I would be surprised if he did." Mizar said. "Her kind usually hide their marks so it's trickier for their enemies to find them."

"Why can't we go ahead and duel her?" Girag questioned. "It's not like a magical force is going to stop us."

"Apparently you have no clue about the Crimson Dragon." Dumon commented. "The Crimson Dragon usually steps in to help her kind win a duel. That's the only way they can win."

"Just wait and see." Vector stated. "That girl isn't going to last long."

"Why?" Girag asked.

Vector smiled sinisterly. "Nash is going to be the reason she's going to die."

* * *

"Looks like Shark's late again," Mr. Kay muttered to himself with a boy standing next to him.

This boy had green hair, which was in a pony-tail, and grey-gold eyes. He was wearing the boy's school uniform with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath.

Before Mr. Kay could introduce the boy, two laughing and panting students entered the room. "You're late, Shark."

"It's my fault sir," Luna stepped in. "I was lost because Leo, my brother, was going too fast for me to keep up."

She looked right at the boy, Leo, whom was smiling innocently. "Sorry?"

Luna rolled her eyes.

She walked down the aisle while Shark went to his empty seat.

As she did, the students stared at her in amazement and jealousy.

"All right class!" Mr. Kay started out as Luna took the spot beside her brother. "We have two new students who are also twins. So any questions?"

A girl with grey hair and cat ears raised her hand. "Yes Cathy, you may ask your question."

Cathy pointed to the twins' undershirt. "Why are you two wearing those shirts?"

"Because we want too," Leo retorted causing Cathy to glare at him.

A boy with short blue hair raised his hand. "Caswell," Mr. Kay called.

Caswell stood. "Miss, we know your brother's name, but what's yours?"

"Her name's Luna," Leo answered for her.

Caswell sat back down as Luna elbowed her twin.

Then a girl with short blue hair stood. "Leo are you dat-"

"Yes!" Leo interrupted her. "I'm already dating someone who is far more beautiful than any girl in this room, excluding my sister."

The girl grumbled to herself as she sat back down. Most of the girls in the room seemed disappointed.

"Nice," Luna complemented him, whispering. "I'll make sure to tell Patty what you said."

Leo tried to keep himself from smiling at the mention of his girlfriend.

Then a short boy wearing a top hat stood with a mischievous smile on his face. "My name is Flip. How good of a duelist are you two?"

"Good enough to beat you in 5 minutes," Leo retorted.

Flip also glared at before sitting down.

Then a chubby male stood exposing the bottom of his stomach. "Bronk. So Luna-"

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend." Leo answered before Bronk finished asking the question. "The only way she can have one is if I and half of our other friends approve of him."

Most of the boys groaned including Bronk when he sat down.

A girl with dark green hair stood next. "I'm Tori. Luna, why does your brother answer all your questions and how can he answer ones that aren't finished being asked?"

Luna glanced at her brother, whom slightly nodded his head; giving her permission to tell his secret.

She was not going to betray him like that.

"Our friend, who is like an older sister to us, taught Leo how to read people as a farewell present." Luna lied. "As for him answering my questions, he's not my twin for nothing."

Tori sat back in her seat beside a sleeping boy with black hair and red highlights.

"One more question then we'll start today's lesson." Mr. Kay said. He then called on Shark.

Shark reluctantly stood. "As you already know my name is Shark." A smirk appeared on his face. "So Luna, do you want to hang out during lunch? And Leo, it will be me and my. . . friends eating on the roof so we aren't going to be alone. But you are welcome to join if you want."

Everyone in the room gasped, well, except for the sleeping boy. That was the first time Shark was nice to anyone, except his sister of course.

"Sure," the twins agreed.

"Alright then Luna you can sit with Shark since you two are already friends and Leo you can sit by Bronk for the time being."

Luna happily took her seat next to the boy while Leo reluctantly sat by the slightly taller and bigger male.

"Now today's lesson will be ove-"

A large snoring interrupted Mr. Kay from finishing.

"Yuma!"

The boy, whose name was most likely Yuma, jumped awake. Most of the students laughed at his embarrassment. "Sorry, Mr. Kay." He apologized.

"Since you insist on sleeping in class, then you must know what the Arcadia Movement is." Mr. Kay challenged.

Luna looked over to Leo.

From his seat, Leo had his hand clenched into fists and his breathing was slowly becoming uneven.

"It is an organization of Psychic Duelists." Yuma answered. "The founder and former leader of the organization wanted to find as many Psychic duelist as he can so he could use them as soldiers for war to overthrow Goodwin,

"That is-"

"I'm not finished." Yuma interrupted his teacher. "Within the Arcadia Movement there was one female duelist that was far stronger than anyone else, including the leader. But the duelist couldn't control her powers well."

"Her name?"

"Akiza Inzinski." The twins flinched at the sound of their elder friend's name. "She's a beautiful duelist who used to be called the Black Rose because of her dragon which is named Black Rose Dragon. Anyways the Black Rose is also a-"

"Shut up."

Everyone turned to who said it, which happened to be Leo.

"Oh no," Luna whispered.

"What's wrong?" Shark asked the girl sitting next to him, his voice low.

"Leo's having a panic attack." She answered.

"That is not appropriate young man," Mr. Kay scolded Leo. "Anyways what Yuma said was surprisingly correct. Here is the picture of the leader."

Up on the picture, a man with brown hair covering his eye appeared on the screen.

Below the picture was his name.

"Turn it off." Leo growled.

The attention was again diverted to him.

He was clutching his head, breathing hard. Soon he began coughing, which sounded like choking.

Luna ran to her brother, kneeling by his side. "Leo, calm down. Remember he's dead!" She turn her head to look at Mr. Kay. "Turn it off! Can't you see it's hurting him?!"

"How is it hurting him?" Bronk asked incredulously. "It's just a picture."

"A picture of the man who abused Leo and almost killed him!" Luna retaliated. "Please, Mr. Kay, turn it off!"

The teacher, somewhat confused, turned off the projector.

Leo's coughing stopped, but he was still breathing hard. "I'm fine." he whispered to his sister.

Cautiously, she gently touched his right arm, causing both of their arms to burn slightly.

Though his arm burned, Leo looked and felt better than he did before.

"Thanks, Luna." He thanked her quietly.

She smiled at her brother. "That's what these marks are meant for. To help other Signers."

Sadly she didn't know that she could die for being one.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**So I hoped you guys enjoyed or liked it.**_

_**Later in the story some stuff will be kind of confusing, so I will try to explain the best as I can when I write it.**_

_**I explained it to my friend, who had no clue about the anime, but she was able to understand it after a few moments of explaining.**_

_**Anyways, till next time!**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_One of the reviewers gave me an idea for this chapter while I was working on it._**

**_I hope you all like it and thank you CatLoverx33._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Zexal or 5Ds._**

* * *

It was lunch already and the twins acted like the incident in the classroom never happened.

Shark showed Luna around, while Yuma showed Leo around.

Anyways, the twins and their new friends were on the roof eating.

Then Rio asked, "So did you guys know anyone from the Arcadia Movement?"

"Yes," Luna reluctantly answered. "One of them was our friend."

"Was?" Bronk asked.

"She disappeared." Leo explained. "We were told by someone who said she's here."

"Who told you that?" Cat asked.

"We can't tell you." Luna insisted. "He'd be mad at us if we did."

"You mean the Crimson Dragon?"

Everyone turned to face Yuma.

Leo glared at him as hard as he could. "How do you know that name?"

Yuma looked around nervously trying to think of an answer. "My sister is a sub for a news reporter. She was there when it appeared during the Fortune Cup, was it called?"

"That's correct." Leo hands turned into fist which didn't go unnoticed. "Luna and I both dueled in it."

Luna giggled, trying to change the direction of the attention away from her brother. "And so did Mr. Amnesia Man."

Leo busted out laughing while the other looked at them like they are crazy. "Man, Yusei was so confused when I said his name didn't sound like a superheroes'!"

"Wait, you know Yusei Fudo!" Tori fangirled. The twins nodded which cased both Cathy and Tori to squeal.

"Who's he?" Rio asked.

Almost everyone else gasped. "How do you not know who he is?" Flip asked. "He's the King of Duels!"

"He doesn't like to be called that," Luna said. "The only nickname he said he liked was 'Satellite's Shooting Star'."

"I prefer Mr. Amnesia Man." muttered Leo.

"So he's basically a duelist." Rio concluded.

"And a signer." Caswell added. "Actually the head signer. Everyone knows who he is."

Shark rolled his eyes. "Are you and Leo a. . . signer as well?"

Luna hesitated before shaking her head. "No," she lied. "We're just friends with some of them."

Leo stared at his sister in amazement. Why would she lie about being a signer?

"Anyways, do you need help finding your friend?" Rio asked. "We would love to help if you let us."

"We're fine," Leo insisted. "We were just planning on bumping into her."

The others seemed doubtful but didn't say anything about it.

"Excuse me for a moment." Yuma stood and started to walk to the roof entrance. "I have to call my older sister."

Once he was out of ear shot, he did what he said what he was going to do. "Kari? Some of your friends are looking for you."

* * *

Soon enough it was the end of the day.

Not wanting a good day to end at school, they all went to Yuma's house; except for Shark and Rio, they had other plans.

"Kari! I'm home!" Yuma shouted as the others walked in. "I brought some friends!"

Moments later a lady about twenty walked downstairs to greet him.

"Why'd you bring them here?" Kari asked as she eyed the group.

"We wanted to show the twins around town, but stopped here first." Tori answered for him. "They just moved here and doesn't know where anything is."

"Twins?"

"That would be us." Luna stepped forward with her brother. "I'm Luna and he's Leo."

"Are you a duelist?" Leo asked.

Before Luna could scowled him, Kari answered. "I was, but I quit a few years back."

"Were you any good?"

"She was the best!" Yuma exclaimed. "She could beat me on her first turn!"

"That's enough Yuma." Kari stated. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why'd you quit?" Leo asked.

"Personal reasons." she answered then looked at her younger brother pleadingly. "Yuma, please take your friends somewhere else. I told you this morning I wasn't feeling well."

"Sorry," Yuma apologized. "We'll be going now!"

He rushed his friends outside and before closing the door on them said, "I have to grab something, be right back."

As the door closed, Yuma turned to his elder sister to see her leaning against the stair-case for support.

"How did it get worse?" he asked. "I thought they needed to be near you."

"So did I." Kari admitted. "But I'll be fine. I've been around them for four months and the symptoms are just kicking in now."

"But what about Luna? She's been around them all day."

"Did she tell them she's a signer?"

"No," Yuma answered. "She lied."

Kari shook her head and muttered, "Great, she's falling for another enemy."

"What should I do?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Act like you have before. Pretend you have no clue what a Barian could do to a signer if they are near each other."

Yuma reluctantly nodded. Before he opened the door he said, "Maybe you should tell them the truth."

"I will," Kari promised. "When they come looking for me."

After he left, Kari took of her jacket, exposing her burning arm to the cold air.

She sighed as she stared up at the sky. "Why did you have to choose me? Because of you and this mark my parents are dead and my cousin has to lie for me."

* * *

The group was aimlessly walking down the streets, wondering what to do.

During the walk, Leo ended up holding both his and his sister's bag while Luna acted like she was carrying a large ball; the other's didn't dare ask what she was doing.

"So where should we go first?" Tori asked. "There are a lot of things we could do."

"Like what exactly?" Leo asked.

Caswell then offered, "We could go to the par-"

"Kuribon!" Luna yelled as she began running away from the group. "Kuribon get back here!"

"Uh, Leo." Bronk said. "I think your sister has-."

"No, she hasn't gone insane," the boy insisted as he threw the bags over his shoulder. "She just has a trouble maker as a friend."

Before they could question him, Leo ran off to go help his sister catch her "imaginary" friend.

Soon the others caught up to the twins, who was standing in the middle of the road, gawking at what's ahead of them.

A man, with bushy-spiked orange hair with criminal markings and wearing a police uniform was petting a small furry monster with a long tail with a large bow at the end; the creature appeared to be a duel monster.

The man looked up and smiled at the two shocked siblings and waved to them.

Cathy began asking, "Who is h-"

"Crow!" The twins yelled as they raced to their old friend.

Kuribon jumped out of Crow's arm as Leo and Luna hugged him.

Crow kissed the top of Luna's head while ruffling Leo's hair. "It's been a while! How are you?"

"We're awesome now!" Leo exclaimed as he let go of the older man while his sister didn't. "What are you doing here?"

"I became stationed here last week." Crow answered while squeezing the girl closer to him, causing her to smile. "What are you two-"

"Excuse me," Flip interrupted him. "But who are you?"

The three reuniting friends turned to the confused group.

"Let me explain." Luna stepped out of the embrace and cleared her throat. "This is Crow Hogan. He is one of our friends we were talking about."

"Is he a signer?" Bronk asked.

"Yep," Crow answered. "And so is L-"

"Me." Leo quickly finished. "I didn't want to tell you guys before because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

Crow frowned and whispered into Luna's ear as Leo started getting asked a bunch of questions. "What is he talking about and why is he lying?"

She visibly cringed as she whispered back, "I kinda told them that we aren't signers."

"You lied?" he questioned. "You have never done that before, why?"

"I'll explain later, but first I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

Luna stared at him straight in the eye and asked, "Can you see that floating spirit by the boy with black and red spikey hair?"

Crow snorted. "I thought I was going crazy for a second there."

"You're aren't." Yuma said as the other conversation died down. "Astral is able to appear due to this key." He held up his necklace.

"But how is it you can see me when you say you are not a signer?" Astral, the floating duel spirit asked.

"She was born to see spirits while Leo got the mark." Crow answered/lied.

"She is not a signer yet yo-"

"She doesn't duel." Leo answered. "The only time she does is when she has to."

Astral turned to Luna. "How about we-"

"She's not dueling you." Leo stated harshly.

There was a ringing causing the argument that was about to begin stop.

Crow picked up his new phone and answered. "Yes? I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hanged up and looked apologetically at the twins. "That was my boss. I have to go help guard someone while they are at a meeting. I'll call you two later."

Crow rode away on his vehicle while Kuribon went back to her place in Luna's arms.

"So what should we do now?" Tori asked.

* * *

"Thank you for subbing for so long!" Carly Carmine thanked as she handed Kari the money. "Here you go! Eighteen months pay and the money from the bet."

Kari snorted as she took the money. "I guess I owe Yuma some of _that _money. If it wasn't for him, I would have lost."

Carly laughed. "I still can't believe you acted like a crazed journalist for two hundred dollars."

"I needed the money." Kari said. "That was the only way I could think of getting easy cash."

Carly rolled her eyes playfully then grew serious. "I heard from Jack that Crow saw the twins in this city."

"So did I." Kari offered. "Yuma's friends wanted them to see our house, but I told them to leave less five minutes later. Leo kept asking me questions about my life."

"Do you think he knows?"

Kari shook her head. "If he did he would've said something."

"You have to tell them sometime." Carly argued. "You can't hide something like this forever."

"I've hidden it for almost four years." Kari insisted. "I can keep it longer if I have to."

"They will suspect something like Leo did. "

Kari shook her head as she stalked up the stairs.

A second later her legs gave out falling on the next step while holding the railing with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

"It's getting worse!" Carly exclaimed as she helped the fallen girl up the stairs. "You need to tell the-"

"I can't!" Kari yelled as she leaned against the upstairs wall breathing hard.

"Why can't you?"

"If I tell someone, _they _will find me!" Kari insisted. "The whole reason I kept it a secret is to protect them, yet they are getting involved in this mess! Don't you remember what happened to my parents when I told them?"

Carly sighed as she walked downstairs to the front entrance, tired of the conversation.

Before leaving she looked up the stairs and said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when your parents were killed for keeping your location a secret, Akiza."

The visitor left as Kari stared up at the ceiling.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why can't I live a normal life for more than a couple of years? What did I do to deserve this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is the next chapter._**

**_It takes me a while to update because I'm trying to make it at least 2000 words._**

**_And to "Guest", why is it people always use that name when they flame someone, why?_**

**_If you waited for the story to extend then you wouldn't need to say that._**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own 5Ds or Zexal._**

* * *

"I'm home!" Yuma called as he walked through the door.

"We're in the dining room!" his grandmother, Haru called. "We just started. Come and join us!"

He walked into the dining room to see his grandmother and sister eating dinner, but Kari didn't have much food on her plate.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he took the seat beside her.

Haru glanced at her granddaughter before saying, "She fell today while walking up the stairs."

"I'm fine though," Kari intervened.

"Will you get better?"

After a few silent moments, she whispered, "I'm going to get worse."

Yuma stood from where he was, almost tipping the table over. "There has to be some way to save you."

"Yuma, I've searched all over the web and in books about Signers and Barians being at war." Kari stated. "It said nothing about finding a cure. A signer that barely touched one that was in disguise died a couple of months later."

"Why is it so slow for you then?" he asked.

Kari frowned at her brother. "Because I'm being rejected of being a signer."

* * *

"So who was the guy you had to guard?" Leo asked as he ate his supper.

The twins got invited to a video chat from Crow and it ended up having Yusei in it as well.

"Me." Yusei said. "I had to talk to the mayor about the recent damages done to the city by some unknown duelist."

"And?" Luna asked from the kitchen, putting away her plate.

"Well it looks like I'm staying in Heartland City for a while."

"Sweet!" Luna exclaimed while jumping on the couch beside her brother. "That means you can meet our new friends."

"By that she means her crush." Leo added.

"Is it one of those kids I saw today?" Crow questioned.

"I do not have a crush on him and no; he had to take his sister to the doctor." Luna explained.

"Then why did you ride with him on his motorcycle?" Leo questioned.

"You left me all alone!" she exclaimed. "I was lost and he drove me to school."

"You also spent the whole day with him!"

"He was showing me around!"

"He asked you out to lunch!"

"Looks like somebody has a crush on you." Yusei teased causing Luna to blush.

"His friends were there and so were you Leo!" The blushing girl yelled.

"You two were talking and laughing so much you forgot we were there!" Leo argued.

"Somebody's turning into a flirt." Crow teased.

Then her phone ranged. Leo grabbed it and stared in disbelief at his sister. "You gave him your number?"

"Oooh." the older men said.

"Give me that." Luna grabbed the phone from his hand and answered it. "Hello?"

"Luna?" the voice on the other side asked.

"Yep, what's up Shark?" Luna questioned.

"So his name is Shark, hmm?" Crow concluded.

Luna hushed him as Shark said, "I was wondering if you needed a ride to school tomorrow or is your brother going to slow down so you can keep up."

She giggled as she walked away from the three men who were pestering her. "Nah, I'll be fine since I know where I'm going, but I'd like it if you walked with me."

"I can do that." Shark commented. "See you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yeah, see you then."

Luna hanged up the phone and turned around to see the boys watching her. "What?"

"We haven't said if we approved yet," Crow answered.

"Well?"

"I approve as long as he doesn't hurt you." Yusei stated.

"I second that," Crow commented. "Now we have to go."

"Why?" the twins asked.

"I have work early in the morning," he said.

"And I have to go find something tomorrow which could take all day." Yusei answered.

"Why all day?" Leo asked.

"Let's just say this particular object doesn't want to be found."

* * *

"Let's continue on with our lesson from yesterday." Mr. Kay suggested. "Except we will be talking about something else."

"Then how are we continuing from yesterday?" a student in the middle row asked.

"Because we talked about the Black Rose, who was part of the Arcadia Moment," he explained. "Today we will be talking about the Crimson Dragon."

Bronk raised his hand. "Who is the Crimson Drago-"

"He's the strongest dragon alive." Leo answered. "Every millennia or so he picks a group of worthy duelist to be the next Signers. These duelist have to team up to defeat the Dark Signers."

"That is correct." Mr. Kay declared. "Today there are five living Signers-"

"There's six." Leo intervened. "One for each dragon."

"Yes that is true but there is only five dra-"

"There are six dragons!" Leo denied. "Six signers, six dragons!"

"If you are so sure then-"

"The names of the dragons are Life Stream Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, and the beautiful Black Rose Dragon!"

Mr. Kay sighed. "Leo, Black-Winged Dragon isn't-"

"He is real!" Leo yelled. "I should know since. . ."

"Since what?" Mr. Kay asked.

Leo glanced at his sister, whom nodded that it was okay to tell more people. "Since I'm a signer."

Most of the people in the room gasped except for the people who knew. "Prove it!" one of the males challenged. "Show us your mark!"

Leo reluctantly rolled up his sleeve as the others stared at it in amazement.

"I thought you said you two weren't signers." Shark whispered urgently to Luna.

"I'm not a signer." Luna lied. "Leo is. He didn't want anyone to know."

Shark looked straight into her eyes as he asked, "Promise?"

She shakily nodded. "I promise."

He sighed in relief while Luna's heart started beating rapidly. Lies have a way to make your heart ache.

* * *

Yusei droved up to a familiar house and parked by the sidewalk.

He took off his helmet and sighed. "I hope this is the right one," he muttered to himself.

Yusei walked up the steps and hesitantly knocked on the door.

An old short woman opened it and looked up at him. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone who goes by Kari now." Yusei answered. "I was wondering if she lived here."

"Why are you looking for my granddaughter?" she asked.

"I'm an old friend," he explained. "I need to talk to her."

The grandmother reluctantly let the man in. "Kari! You have a visitor!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" a familiar voice called.

"I should apologize ahead of time for her." the grandmother said as she closed the door. "My granddaughter hasn't been feeling well lately. It's taking her longer to get around."

Before Yusei could say anything, the old woman went to the living room as a lady with a long red-haired ponytail walked as quickly as she could down the stairs, almost tripping a couple of times.

The smile on her face dropped once she saw him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Drop the act." Yusei commanded. "You know who I am and I know who you are."

She glared at him, holding the railing tighter. "Then who do you think I am?"

"Your new name is Kari Tsukumo." He answered. "You changed your name and looks after your parents were killed."

"Then what is my original name, Yusei?" Kari asked. "If you think you know me."

"Your real name is Akiza Izinski." he countered taking a step toward her. "Your aunt and uncle let you stay with them, but you had to change your name so _they _wouldn't find you."

She groaned as she fell to the ground, holding her burning, but not glowing, arm. "Fine, it's me. Now what do you want Yusei."

"The twins are loo-."

"I know," she interrupted him. "I saw them yesterday, but they didn't know it was me."

"Leo did." Yusei corrected her.

Akiza gasped as she pushed farther against the staircase. "How is that possible? I made sure not to act like my old self."

He shrugged. "You were the one that told him psychic duelist have the same aura even if they change their looks."

After watching her bang her head against the stairs a few times he asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pretend you never found me," she answered. "I'm going to act like I have no clue who you or any of the signers are."

"Akiz-"

"Don't you dare say that everyone misses me." She demanded. "I know you only came looking for me because Sherry asked you to."

A guilty look washed over his face. "I admit that is true, but-"

"But nothing." she interrupted him. "The ones that truly miss me would be the twins because I'm the reason Leo gets over his panic attacks."

"What am I supposed-"

"You are going to say you didn't find me." Akiza said. "The only ones who know my true identity are you and Leo so no one will reveal my secret."

"What are you going to do?" Yusei questioned clearly irritated. "You can't stay with the enemy looking for you."

She glared at the head signer. "I'm staying here, as Kari Tsukumo, until I decide it's time for me to stop hiding."

"So when will you be Akiza Izinski?"

"When I want to," Kari retorted. "Now, get out of my house."

* * *

"So I missed seeing one of your friends?" Shark concluded after Luna told him of the events that happened yesterday.

The duo was eating lunch on top of the tower on the roof while the others ate one the roof floor.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll meet him soon." Luna insisted.

"Probably," he smirked before saying, "after all he already knows my name."

She groaned. "You heard him in the background."

He laughed at the girl's embarrassment. "Don't worry, that's all I heard."

Luna smiled as the redness in her cheek temporarily vanished. "Anyways, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about that friend you're looking for?" Shark suggested. "I'd be able to help you find her if you tell more about her."

Luna sighed as she stared up at the sky, the smile still on her face, but brighter. "She was so kind to me and my brother when she didn't have to. Anytime we were mad, sad, or about to cry, she would appear out of no where and cheer us up. But Leo has a little more of her attention."

"Why?"

"Remember yesterday when I said that man almost killed Leo?" When Shark nodded she continued. "Well that was true. That man wanted to push Leo to his limits so he'd reveal his 'psychic powers'. We escaped that night though, but it still scars Leo even though it was a little over three years ago. Every time he sees the man's picture or gets hit with an electricity attack during a duel, Leo is reminded of what happened to him and starts having what we call a panic attack. Any of our friends, including me, can snap him out of it if it's not bad."

"But what if it is?"

"Aki-san comes to the rescue!" Luna announced like she was narrating a cartoon. "Well that's what we called her. Anyways she would basically hug him and whisper 'He's not going to hurt you again, I promise'."

"Why is she the only that helps when it's bad?" Shark asked.

Luna gave him a serious look. "She's the only one that can stop it because. . . that man also hurt her. He took her in when she had nowhere to go and taught her to control her powers. In turns out that he was only using her as a weapon in the army he was creating."

"That's horrible," he commented.

She sighed as she watched her brother joke around with their new friends. "The worst part is the man didn't want to test Leo."

"He wanted to test you?"

Luna nodded her head as she wiped away the tears that were starting to form. "It was my fault. That man wanted to use me because of my ability to see duel spirits. Leo convinced him to use him instead, using the excuse that he's my twin brother."

Shark stared at the stressed girl before saying, "Your brother must really love you."

She nodded her head once more and smiled, tears falling down her face. "He does. When I tried to thank him, he'd blow it off like he had no clue what I was talking about."

"Maybe you should try again." Shark suggested. "Thank him when he doesn't suspect it and don't say what for. He'll know what you mean and he won't shrug it off."

Luna turned to face him and her smile grew larger. "Thanks. Hopefully it will work."

The bell ringed signaling the end of lunch.

The two jumped down from the tower and gathered their items as all but one of the others were at the roof entrance.

As Shark reached to grab his bag, Luna kissed his cheek out of no where. "Thank you for the advice."

Then she walked to the entrance like she didn't do anything.

He blushed as he watched Luna disappeared behind the door.

Rio, who watched the scene from afar, laughed at her brother's expression. "I bet your glad she isn't a signer."

Shark only nodded, speechless from what happened.

Meanwhile the other pair of twins were walking down the steps when Leo said, "I bet your glad he isn't the enemy."

Her smile grew bigger when she nodded her head. "Thank you."

He was about to ask what for when he realized what she was talking about.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! **_

_**Hopefully all of you liked it, so please review.**_

_**And if you didn't, don't review under the name "Guest", or else I won't read it.**_

_**Till next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Sorry it has been a few days, I got a new video game while I was working on this. **_

_**Anyways, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

"Kari!" Yuma yelled as he and his friend entered the house. "I'm home and I brought some friends!"

"You brought all of them didn't you?" A voice called from the living room.

He peeked into that room and smiled sheepishly at the sight of his sister watching TV, a blanket covering her body and arms. "Sorry. We wanted to hang out here for a while."

Kari stood holding the cover tighter to her body, making sure it didn't slip. "Then I'd leave you all alone. I'll be in my bedroom."

She walked past the group of younger kids. As she did Luna asked, "Are you okay Kari?"

Kari turned and smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine."

"Then come sit with us!" Yuma insisted. "It'll just be for a few minutes."

His sister groaned as she sat back in her original spot. "Ten minutes then I'm going upstairs."

Soon all the kids were sitting in front of the TV. Yuma took the spot on his sister's right side and wrapped part of the blanket around him, but making sure there was enough to cover her arm.

While they were watching a cartoon, it was changed to the news.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important message," the TV announcer stated.

"I'm gone." Kari stood taking the blanket with her. "Lat-"

"The Black Rose has been sited in city," the announcer continued causing the elder in the room to stop walking. "The back alleys, where numerous street duels occur at night, were destroyed. Multiple victims say it was her during a duel, yet they couldn't see the duelist clearly."

"Then why assume it was her?" Yuma mumbled angrily. Most of his friends stared at him wondering what was up with him.

"Because she's the only one that can cause that much damage." Leo answered his eyes fixed on the screen. "I should know since I watched one of her duels."

Yuma glanced at his sister to see her looking at the television as well, her expression blank.

The scene changed. A news reporter was now standing in front of the remaining's of a building. "Police are investigating as we speak," she stated the obvious. "Here is the head chief to tell you more."

A familiar policeman stepped in front of the camera.

"That's Crow!" Luna exclaimed.

"Is there anything information you can share with us?" the news reporter questioned.

Crow sighed before saying, "Well we don't know the intentions of the duelist that did this. The duelists that competed last night said they were dueling for cards. This mystery duelist won enough to make a small deck."

"Mystery duelist?" she repeated. "You don't think the Black Rose caused this?"

"Of course I don't." he answered like it was the most common thing in the world. "The Black Rose died along with the Arcadia Movement."

The reporter didn't seem satisfied. "There must be another reason why you think that."

Crow sighed again in frustration. "If she is dueling behind a mask again, then she has a good reason for doing so. Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"You just did." Then he walked away with the reported dumbfounded. The news was then changed back to the cartoon they were watching previously.

The kids stared at one another, not sure of what to say. That silence was broken when a door was heard being shut harshly upstairs.

Yuma sighed as he stood. "I'll be right back." Then he ran up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door. "Kari?"

"It's open." her voice plainly stated.

He walked in to see her at her desk looking through some unfamiliar cards, unfamiliar dueling cards.

"It was you." Yuma said in surprise. "Why?"

"Crow promised some kids he would get them new cards every month or so." Kari answered as she sort the cards into three piles; magic, traps, and monster. "Carly said he hasn't been able to because he doesn't have enough money or the time to go due to his job. So I am doing him a favor."

"How are you planning to get there?" Her brother questioned. "It's a five hour drive by car and it's at a mechanic. And with what happened I wouldn't be surprised if they have the police patrolling the streets."

"It was on accident," she insisted. "And I have my duel runner at a storage unit a few blocks down. With it will only take three if there is no traffic."

Yuma groaned as he started pacing. After a couple of minutes he said. "Try not to get in a car-crash."

Kari smiled when she faced him. "I promise I won't. It will be a quick trip there in back."

"When are you going?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Once the clock hit 7:50, Kari was walking down the stairs with a tannish purse like bag over her shoulders. Before she could even come close to touching the door, her grandmother yelled from kitchen, "Kari? Is that you?"

She groaned mentally before saying, "Yeah! I was about to leave."

Moments later Haru appeared in the living room door-way. "Where are you going?"

"I'm visiting a friend out of town," Kari half-lied. "I'll be back in the morning."

Haru nodded her head and whispered, "Try not to fall asleep when your driving back from the Satellite."

"How did you know?" Kari whispered too. "And why are we whispering?"

"Yuma and some of his friends are in the dining room." Haru answered. "They're spending the night."

"Including the twins?"

"Yes. And Yuma told me."

"I will get back as safely and as quickly as I can." Kari promised. "And please tell them to stay-"

"Already did." the grandmother said. "Now go. You don't want to keep the kids waiting."

Kari smiled as she opened the door. "That's the good thing. I asked Martha not to say anything. Bye Grandma. Later Yuma!" she shouted.

"Bye!" he yelled back.

She walked out the door and closed the door behind.

After a quick five minute jog Kari made it to her destination. Her smile grew larger as the door opened revealing a red duel runner.

"Time to rev it up!"

* * *

"Where's your sister going?" Tori asked after the front door was shut.

"She's visiting an old friend." Yuma answered.

"Who?" Bronk asked. "Have you met them?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He retorted.

"Is she alright?" Luna asked curiously as she pet her "imaginary" friend. "She doesn't look too good."

Before Yuma could make up an poorly made excuse, Shark came to his rescue. "It's probably allergies. I heard on the news a couple days ago people are starting to get the spring flu."

She nodded, but then looked away blushing, which caught most of the friends' attention.

Ten minutes later everyone was done eating and was about to venture into the living room. Yuma grabbed Shark's arm and pulled him away from the group. "We'll be there in a sec. I need Shark's help with something upstairs."

A few seconds later the two were upstairs in Yuma's bedroom. "What did-"

"You know who my sister is, don't you?" Yuma interrupted.

Shark sighed before nodding his head. "Yep, that's why Rio and I tried to stay away from her."

"Because Barians usually harm Signers by just being near them." Yuma concluded. "Which is also why you two haven't talked to Leo since this morning."

"That's correct. And don't worry, we won't say anything," he promised. "Is Kari even your sister though?"

"No but we are related. She's my cousin, though we always acted like siblings," the other boy added. "Her biological parents died almost four years ago. So Mom and Dad adopted her as their daughter, making her my sister."

Shark nodded in understanding. "But why change her name?"

"Now that is a long story." Yuma said. "But I'll tell you later."

"Alright, is there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah," Yuma answered. "Why did Luna blush and look away when you answered her?"

"Probably because she kissed my cheek." Shark said. "And try not to give away that I told you. I don't want her to get even more embarrassed."

He nodded his head as Shark headed back down stairs.

"Kari was right." Yuma muttered to himself. "Luna is going to die falling for the enemy."

* * *

**_Sorry if it was bad or felt rushed._**

**_I was trying to get it done as quick as I can. _**

**_But I will make it up in the next chapter._**

**_It will be longer than the other chapters to balance out this one._**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
